


143

by serenitea



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitea/pseuds/serenitea
Summary: in which chou tzuyu is a cold student and myoui mina just wants her attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok my goal is to make this the FLUFFIEST SHIT ever because i'm not good with fluff but today that chANGES

There she was again, looking effortlessly beautiful standing motionless at the side of her locker. Mina pondered for a minute at how perfect one human being could be, how said being could do miraculous wonders and pain to her heart. Mostly pain, though. The freshman whom she’d admired for quite a while now didn’t even know she existed, or, she looked as if she didn’t care to know if she existed.

Which crushed Mina’s heart, per se. There had been countless of times where she had stride towards the freshman to strike a conversation only to be shut down in silence. Rejection hit her hard, lowering her self-esteem and avoiding the younger’s gaze whenever they accidentally locked eyes. 

Which, to be frankly honest, Mina secretly loved. But then the freshman would roll her eyes and once again, Mina’s heart was torn into a billion pieces. It’d been torn so often, she was amazed that her heart was still beating. 

It often made her wonder, why the younger was always standing alone, isolated from her peers. No one dared approached her, one even commented they had been intimidated by the glare of her eyes. She  
really had the power to make everyone fear her by just her face. Wow.

Mina thought that was one of her charms, though. She still looked stunning despite having such a mean demeanor that towered around her. This was ridiculous, Mina was the upperclassman, she shouldn’t have to feel so small compared to the younger, and yet she did. 

“I’m going insane. Look, she’s so perfect,” Mina sighed, nudging Momo, her best friend slash victim beside her. If it wasn’t Sana who she was constantly babbling about the freshman to, Momo was the next victim. Mina could chatter on and on about the freshman for what could be days and Momo just had to live with it despite the tensions and the urge to pull her hair in frustration and kick her out of their shared dorm.

No, Momo was patient. If it weren’t for Mina being her best friend and assisting her with the subjects she didn’t quite understand, Momo would have blown up by now. “Dude. Just ask for her name, it’s that simple.”

“No, no, I can’t,” Mina’s voice came more to a whisper as she sighed once again, tilting her head towards the pillar that stood next to her. “I mean, look at her! She’s too perfect for me, and I’m just…I’m just me. And, like, are you listening to me?”

Momo hummed, she’d hear this exact conversation every day for nearly three months now. It’d gotten to the point where she’d just gradually nod her head and space out for the next hour in which Mina would constantly praise and complimented the freshman’s appearance and cold personality. Honestly, Mina had such peculiar tastes but Momo didn’t dare say anything about that.  
“Dude, I’m in love,” Mina says, whispers. 

Momo’s had enough. “Okay,” she says, exasperated. “I’m giving you exactly a week to get your shit together and talk to her.”

Mina crinkles her nose, Momo had finally cracked, exactly like Sana had done. No wonder Sana doesn’t want to answer her voicemails anymore. “Or else what?”

Momo shrugged her shoulders. As far as she was concerned, she wasn’t particularly interested in the freshman but she was basically fed up seeing Mina’s heart eyes and complaints about the freshman not noticing her, which then resulted in her having to binge watch a marathon filled with sappy romantic movies and waking Momo in the middle of the night because of her wails and sobs. “Or I’ll ask her out.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Mina answers deadpanned. “Don’t be that best friend, Momo!”

“Your time starts now, loser. Don’t fuck this up.”

 

“Mina, goddammit!” It’s bright and early, nearing up to 7A.M. and Mina hadn’t slept a wink. Even the thought of approaching the mysterious freshman made her skin develop goosebumps and she screeched of the idea of the younger coldly rejecting her. Again. “Clean up after yourself!”

Sana’s voice in the morning is simply a fascinating wake-up call. Sana’s was extremely hoarse, especially when it was in the early mornings. “Get your ass up, Sleeping Beauty! And put some clothes on!”

Mina’s face was hit by a wave of clothes that Sana frantically picked up from the floor. To be fair, the messiest in the whole dorm was Sana and Mina had been influenced by her habits. “I have an 8A.M. and I am not going to be late because you decided to binge watch the full Sailor Moon series again.”

“You’re so noisy,” Mina groaned, rubbing her eyes harshly as she pulled the shirt closest to her and brought it over her head. 

“If you’re not out in five minutes, I’m leaving without you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1  
9:19 A.M.**

Mina fiddled with her fingers whenever she was nervous or anxious, and right now, her thoughts were eating her up. Every word that the professor said went in her ear and out the other, she just couldn’t concentrate and was ready to just jump out the window of the classroom. But her room was literally on the first floor so it wouldn’t even matter.

Still, Momo didn’t like to joke about these things and she knew she was serious from the minute she batted those eyes and gave Mina a mischievous smirk. No, she meant business and whatever pride Mina still had left in her, she had to use. Pride didn’t mean shit if you didn’t try.

And yet, all Mina wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. How could a freshman do all these things to her poor heart?

When the professor waved his hand to signal a goodbye, Mina basically leaped off and sprinted across the hall, avoiding all students at all costs.

Surely, she had to be there. It was the usual time and place, she had to be there. A couple of guys waved at her direction but she was too much in a rush to reciprocate any forms of greeting. When she finally arrived at her destination, she nearly tripped over herself.

There she was, looking ethereal as ever.

Mina gulped. There were too many thoughts in her head, but she found herself slowly approaching the stoic figure, praying that she wouldn’t embarrass herself so quickly. The freshman merely lifted her head, gave her a death glare, and returned her attention to her phone in her hand.

Rejected.

Well, that was fine. There were still six more days again – were those tears forming in her eyes? Mina doesn’t know but when she attempts to turn her heel away from the unwelcoming freshman, she trips over herself and falls face flat onto the ground.

_It gets worse and worse._

When she finally felt the urge to just sob and let the pits of hell carry her away, a small giggle erupts from behind her.

“Huh?” She mumbled, rubbing her forehead just slightly and turning to the direction where the sounds had come from. “You…you can laugh?”

“Yikes. Who do you think I am, the devil?”

_May as well be._

The freshman rolls her eyes and Mina swears that she probably rolled her eyes so often that her eyes may as well have gone to another dimension but she says nothing and instead looks at the ground for comfort. “God. You need someone to hoist you?”

She was greeted by a tight hand on her arm, hoisting her up from the ground. Holy fuck, this chick was strong. “Stop being such a klutz, kid.”

 “K-kid?” Mina squeaked. Okay, she knew she looked young, that was fine. The baby fat and the cute comments, she could take, but to have this freshman think she was a _kid_ was far too much and suddenly, a burst of motivation overtook her. “I’m not a kid! I’m older than you.”

“You sure don’t seem like it,” the younger in front of her says. Even when she was insulting her, she was still cute. Now that Mina had gotten a better look of her, she notices that the freshman is even prettier than from far away.

How was that possible?

“Are you going to keep staring?”

And with that, Mina returns to reality. She stammers a quick ‘sorry’ and gradually taking a few steps back before she realizes she hadn’t even asked for her name. “Uh, can I – may I – like, what’s your like, your name?”

The freshman looks at her as though she was talking to a first grader who was talking for the first time and by then Mina wanted nothing more than someone to smack her at the head and just bury her. Save her from this embarrassment, at the least.

“Tzuyu,” she answers.

Mina smiled enthusiastically as though the smile would last permanently on her face. Finally, a small victory for her. “I’m Myoui Mina. I’m a second-year, majoring in dance.”

“Okay,” Tzuyu answers, clearly uninterested in whatever the older was chattering on about.

“I’ll see you later, then!”

“Mm.”

The younger never her eyes away from her phone then and Mina assumes that’s her signal to leave her alone. It was a bit awkward without saying goodbye, but at the very least, she got her first name. Step one, complete.

  **11:41 A.M.**

“Wow, you got her name,” Momo says, unimpressed. “It took you a grand total of three months to get her first name. Not even her last name, just the first. Wow. You’re making tons of progress here.”

Mina ignores the sarcastic remarks and focuses on her daydream, replaying the events over and over in her head. Holy crap, Tzuyu could be a model if she wanted to. The fact that she even talked to her made her heart ache, ready to burst.

Sana shook her head, her blonde bangs falling over her eyes. “You’re hopeless,” she says, settling herself on the park table that they occupied, carelessly throwing out her pens and highlighters all over the table. And she calls Mina the messiest one. “Momo could get three girls at once with the same amount of time you took.”

“You right,” Momo grinned, giving Sana a high-five before returning to her work.

Mina wonders why she’s still friends with these two.

  **11:55 A.M.**

Last class of the day, one more time to suffer before she could relax at home and drown herself in a sea of blankets. Usually, Mina would skip this class because seriously, who has time to study rocks? Certainly, not her so when Momo forced her and basically guilt tripped her with the, “Every class you skip, you waste $75.”

That did the trick and Mina found herself sitting in an almost empty classroom with a grand total of eleven students, all looking either dead or close to death.

Professor walked in and Mina swears his voice is the perfect voice to take a nap to when a familiar brunette catches her attention.

No way.

Tzuyu sits just a couple of seats from her and she hadn’t noticed until now. It took Mina almost six minutes before she could get her heart to beat at a normal rate. What were the fucking chances they were in the same class together and now Mina _really_ wants to beat herself up for not going to class and paying more attention to her surroundings.

Tzuyu looks to be the only alive in the whole damn classroom and now Mina suddenly feels the burst of energy spreading within her.

This was the perfect opportunity.

Slowly, she lifted her belongings and moved from one seat to the other, swiftly moving as to not awake any of the students or disrupt the professor. Professor looks like he couldn’t care less and moves to carry on with the lesson.

By the time, she used all her ninja skills, she was right next to the Tzuyu who hasn’t noticed her presence. Eyes on the board, Mina admired the way she could stay so focused. Her usual cold eyes now only showed mere interest. That was rather charming.

A brilliant idea swept over Mina and she took out her pen and hastily ripped a tiny piece of paper at the edge of her notebook. She quickly scribbled something and forced herself to tap Tzuyu on the shoulder.

Tzuyu looked back in annoyance but instead of the cold eyes that she was so used to seeing, Tzuyu’s eyes widened and she could tell she was just as shocked as she was. Mina gave a cheeky wave and tossed the folded paper onto her desk.

Tzuyu looked at it and steadily opened it. She scoffed but gave a smile chuckle as she clicked on her pen and scribbled an answer back. She didn’t even bother to look at Mina’s direction when she negligently tossed the paper back to her.

If Mina’s heart could beat a billion beats per second, it was probably happening right now. She could feel sweat forming on her forehead and with shaking fingers, she unwrapped the note.

**I didn’t know you were here!  
I missed a bunch of notes, wanna help me? :)**

**k  
you got a number or something**

Mina screamed desperately in the inside.

_Yo, this chick just asked for my number! Take that, Momo!_

Once Mina jotted her number down, Tzuyu took it and shoved it down her pocket. Mina just really wanted this class to be over.


End file.
